redheadstvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
As The Days Go Bye Wiki
1.)This season starts off with The Opening fight of Betty vs Miranda and Chasity and Morria. Then The season open with 7 New Boss Girls Headed to L.A mansion for The Turn up. Later after all of the ladies meet up with each other things seem to go from good to bad in just a few as Betty seems to be Left out Because she is in the corner looking in the Mirror acting like she is the baddest Bitch in The Club and Miranda Has an issue with that she feels that since Betty wants to act all stuck up then she needs to go home and Sasha and Chasity and Monay and Sabrina all agrees with Miranda but Janelle doesn't she thinks Betty can do what she wants she is a grown ass women and Miranda calls out Betty when they Get Home and Betty doesn't talk she just pops Miranda in The face and Miranda grabs her Hair and Betty starts Uppercutting her all in her shit and security broke the fight up and Miranda is Mad no One Helped her fight Betty. 2.) The Ladies gather up for There Cast Photo shoot and Janelle and Betty are doing there own Thing and Miranda and Sasha decides to pick with them with they get Back Home and Chasity and Sabrina join Them and Monay sits This one out because she aint with all of that nitpicking shit so The girls Gang up on betty and Janelle and Janelle pops off and says "YALL TRYNA FIGHT WHATS GOOD" and Sasha steps in face and Janelle Punches the shit out of her and Sasha Grabbed her Hair and slammed her and got on top of her and Janelle doesn't care she is still throwing her hands and Chasity Runs up on Betty and Betty Grabs her Hair and flips her to The Floor and starts Decking her in the Face and Miranda and Sabrina try to Jump in and Monay grabbed Sabrina arms to stop her and Sabrina swung on her and Money grabbed her Hair and started Punching her in the Head and security Broke the fights up. 3.) Sasha and Miranda and Chasity and Sabrina all feel That Money is a Trader and Sabrina is Pissed about there fight so she calls out Monay and Monay ignores her and Sabrina runs up on Money and swings on her and Monay started swinging back and Monay grabbed Sabrina hair and droped her to the floor and security Pulled Them apart and Sabrina wants More she grabs Glasses out the Kitchen and Throws Them at Money and Monay ran in The Kitchen and socked her in the face and Sabina started Hitting her and Security got in The Middle and Monay Pounded Sabrina head for a Good 20 seconds straight before they Pulled her off and Later the Production decides to send Sabrina Home for Throwing Glass at Monay. Later a new face Morria comes into The House and Janelle and betty and Monay don't Vibe with her already as Miranda and Sasha and Chasity seems to love her already and get her into there clique. Note(s): Sabrina is removed the house. Note(s): Morria becomes a Replacement. 4.)Sasha and Janelle beef comes up again in The Limo and Janelle aint no Punk she always ready so she takes her shoes off and Sasha Stands at her and Morria starts making some Comments about Janelle will get Slapped so Betty Came at Morria Like "WHO YOU TALKING BOUT HOE" and things go Left Because Janelle sung at Sasha and Sasha Mushed her on the seat and started Punching her and Janelle was Kicking her in the Chest and legs and Betty yanked Morria hair and Started Punching her and security got the Ladies out of The Limo. 5.)Sasha Gets Bad News That her Dad is in The Hospital so she decides to go Home Because her Dad means The world to her and Miranda and Chasity and Morria are sad to see her go home. Later Chasity Has some drinks in her system and she decides to come at Monay Crazy and They start arguing and Monay Grabs Chasity Bun and Punches her in The face Hard as fuck and Chasity grabs her Hair and Money is Giving her hard Knocks to the Face and Head and Security pulled Them apart and The Production decided to send Monay Home for the fight. Note(s): Sasha voluntarily leaves the house. Note(s): Monay is removed the house. 6.) 2 New Girls Cici and Quaniece aka "Qua" comes to the house and They are Just ready to have fun and drink and Meet Cute Boys but that is not The Case with this House as Drama starts Sparking out of Nowhere with Cici and Betty and Chasity and janelle and Cici has Miranda and Morria gassing her up and Chasity thinks she is all tough because she got Monay sent home and janelle is tired of telling these Hoes she is not the One so she Grabs Chasity Hair and Body Slams her and starts Pounding her in the Head and Betty slaps Cici and Cici Kicks Her and tries to swing and Betty grabbed her Leg and Made her Fall and starts Punching her and security breaks up The fight. Note(s): Cici and Qua becomes a Replacement. 7.)Cici doesn't like the way the house is making her look she is not like this and she decides to pack up her things head home. Later a New Girl Paula comes to the House and Girls are kind of Over replacements at this Point its to Many of them Morria feels That Paula is trying to steel her shine so she starts being mean to Paula and paula snaps and Socks her ass in The grill and Morria Grabs her Hair and Starts Punching her and Paula slammed that Hoe. Later betty and Janelle and Qua all go to get There Nail and Hair done and Just Have a great Time without Them Other Boring Hoes. Note(s): Cici voluntarily leaves the house. Note(s): Paula becomes a Replacement. 8.) The Production decides to send The Ladies on a Trip to Cabo to have fun in The sun so when The Ladies get there they are all having a Blast Until They Hit the Beach and Qua and Miranda starts arguing and Qua is a one hitter she doesn't play no games and she steps to Miranda and Miranda aint scared and Qua Punches Miranda in The Face Knocking her in the sand and The cabo Police saw the whole Thing and They arrest Qua and Production Moves fast They break a deal and They have to send Qua Home. Later the Ladies return Home to The States to Find a new Girl Ling-Ling waiting for them. Note(s): Qua is removed from the house. Note(s): Ling-Ling becomes a Replacement. 9.)Janelle and Ling-Ling are Just not getting along at all and Janelle is Not finna Play with Girl and ling-Ling comes from The Hood also she aint scared of this girl so Janelle Like always swings first and Knocks Ling-Ling in her shit and Ling-Ling grabs her hair and starts Swinging and Janelle is Uppercutting her and security pulls Them apart and Production is Tired of Janelle attitude and behavior so They send her home for the fight. Note(s): Janelle is removed from the house. 10.)Its The Finale days in The House and Miranda and Morria and Chasity all work up a Little Plan to beat Betty ass and Paula and Ling-Ling Has Nothing to do with it and as everyone is Packing There Things Miranda and Chasity and Morria go into Betty room and Betty Knows whats Good she stands up and Miranda swings on her and Misses and Betty starts Punching her in her Face and Chaisty grabs betty Hair and Morria tries to wing But betty was Kicking Morria and she Had both Chasity and Miranda hair and security Got in The Middle and betty still had There Hair and They fell and she Kicked Miranda in The face and was popping Chasity and security got her off and betty breaks loose and starts Pounding Morria in The face who tuned her back and Ling-Ling and Paula are just shocked by This. Later the Ladies head off Home. 11.) 12.) Category:Browse